Because You Loved Me
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: A series of short one-shots, set in the future, about Melinda and her family - mostly about her and her oldest daughter.
1. You’re the one who held me up

So this is an idea that I've had in my head for a while now..well a bunch of ideas lol. Basically, this is going to be a series of one-shots (maybe a few two-shots) revolving around Melinda and her oldest daughter, Maryanne. Some of them may also revolve around their other two kids, Dan and Andrea. Its mostly just fluff and sweet mother/daughter moments, maybe some fluffy Mel/Jim scenes too. There wont be many ghosts, but there might be a few.

The title of the story comes from the song Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. When I was in 4th grade, as a class we sang that song to our mothers on mother's day (but we changed some of the lyrics so it said "mother") and thats what I thought of when I wrote this story. All of the chapters will be lyrics from the song.

Disclaimer: I do now own Ghost Whisperer, if I did, you know this season would be exactly what we want, but I don't...however, I DO own Maryanne, Dan, and Andrea.

* * *

_--In this chapter, Maryanne is 13, Dan is 9, and Andrea is 6--_

Melinda was in the kitchen downstairs. It was a typical hectic morning, she was making breakfast and lunches and, of course, everyone was running late.

"Kids, hurry up and get downstairs, your breakfast is getting cold!" She shouted, and quickly regretted it. Jim had worked a late shift the night before and she was hoping to let him sleep in. Her thoughts were interrupted when a very tired looking Andrea and a very annoyed looking Dan walked into the room and took their seats at the table.

"Andrea, what are you wearing?" Melinda asked, looking at the six-year-old girl's very random and very bright outfit.

"My favorite outfit, mommy!" She answered excitedly.

"Sweetie, those clothes don't match. What happened to that pretty blue dress I laid out for you?"

"I wanted to pick my own outfit today!" She said happily, proud of herself for pickingout such an amazing outfit. Melinda sighed, admitting defeat. There was no way she was going to change her daughters mind; she was a very stubborn little girl, much like her parents.

It was then that she noticed her oldest daughter wasn't downstairs yet.

"Dan, where's your sister?"

"Oh, she's upstairs in her room. I think she's having some kind of crisis or something. She practically screamed at me when I tried to get her to come eat breakfast." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be right back. Danny, make sure Andrea doesn't spill anything on her clothes!" Melinda said, heading for the stairs.

...

Knocking on her daughters door, Melinda shouted, "Honey, what's wrong?".

"Leave me alone!" Was all she got from the young teenager.

"Why don't you let me in, maybe I can help." Melinda pleaded.

"Fine, come in!" Melinda entered the room to find her daughter sitting on the floor in front of her mirror, surrounded by a pile of various hair and makeup products.

"Honey, what is all this?" She asked, looking around at the mess.

"Its picture day, and I want my picture to be _perfect_ this year, but my hair isn't cooperating!" Maryanne said, pointing to her tangled and matted curly, brown hair.

Melinda stood there for a moment, thinking of what to do. She had completely forgotten that the middle school had pictures today.

"Turn on your straightener; I think I know exactly how to fix this."

"You do?" Maryanne asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do, I'm your mother, aren't I?"

Maryanne hesitantly turned on her straightener, and Melinda sat down behind her on the floor. She pulled her daughters hair back out of her face, then instinctively leaned forward to give her a hug.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem, sweetie," Melinda said, smiling, "And while it's warming up, why don't I help you with your makeup?" She said, grabbing a tube of lip gloss off of the ground.

...

They spent the next half hour getting Maryanne ready for school - laughing, talking, and telling stories as they worked. Melinda was in the middle of telling her daughter about her worst school picture when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Maryanne shouted, both girls still giggling away.

"So here's where all my girls are!" Jim said, entering the room. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused as to why they were both laughing.

"Oh, nothing, just something mom was telling me." Maryanne answered.

"Hey, you girls almost ready, we need to leave soon if we don't want to be late for school."

"Ya, we're just finishing up, aren't we Mar?"

"Ya, and I look perfect, thank you soo much mom! I love you." She said, giving her mom another big hug before running downstairs to eat a quick breakfast.

"So what have you two been doing in here all morning?" Asked Jim, who was still confused.

"Oh nothing," Melinda answered, "Just spending some quality time with our daughter." Sighing, Melinda added "She's growing up so fast."

* * *

Do you guys like it? Should I post more of them? Sorry of that one wasn't that great, I wrote it really fast and didn't have much time to edit it. Please review!


	2. For all the wrong that you made right

So here is the second one-shot. This one is based off of an experience I had when I was little (except it was my dad who messed up the cupcakes. And although he is a much better cook than my mom, he is still not allowed to make cakes, cupcakes, brownies, or any other similar desert)

Again, its just a cute mother/daughter story...no ghosts...

Disclaimer: I won Maryanne, Dan, and Andrea, but that is all...although I_ wish_I owned Ghost Whisperer, I don't...

* * *

_--In this chapter, Maryanne is 7, Dan is 3, and Melinda is pregnant with Andrea—_

"Mommy." Maryanne said, walking up to Melinda, who was sitting on the couch reading.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"We have to make cupcakes tonight." She stated.

"And why do we have to do that?" Melinda asked her daughter, curious about what she was talking about.

"Because yesterday was my birthday."

"I know that honey, that's why you had cake yesterday. Why do you need cupcakes tomorrow?"

"Because I have to bring them in to school!" The little girl said in a duh tone.

"But honey, your dad is at work, at you know I don't know how to cook very well. Do we have to bring them in tomorrow?"

"Yes." Melinda wanted to say no, to say that she couldn't, but she sighed and gave in. There was no arguing with Maryanne.

"Ok, get your coat and I'll get your brother, we are going to the store."

"They can't be store-bought cupcakes mommy!" She shouted, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I know." Melinda said, standing up and ruffling Maryanne's hair. "We are going to go buy cupcake mix so we can come home and make them, ok?"

"Ok, mommy!"

...

Melinda, Maryanne, and Dan were back from the store and gathered around the kitchen counter after attempting to make cupcakes. Maryanne's hands and clothes were covered in cupcake mix and various other ingredients, and so was the counter and any other visible surface..

"They're done, they're done!" Maryanne shouted, jumping up and down with excitement, at the sound of the timer. Melinda walked over to the oven and pulled out the tray.

"Uh oh." She said as she looked at the cupcakes. Instead of rising up to form the classic cupcake shape, they had instead sunken down.

"Mommy, that's not what they are supposed to look like!" Maryanne said.

"I know, I know, mommy must have made a mistake." Melinda thought for a minute, trying to decide what to do. "Why don't we go to the store and get more? We can try again when we get home."

"We get to make _more_ cupcakes?" Maryanne asked, and look of shock and astonishment on her face.

"Yes we do, but only if we hurry!" And with that they were heading out the door and into the car...again.

...

"Mommy, why isn't the car moving?" Maryanne asked.

"Um, the car is broken, honey." Melinda told her. She had noticed the car was making a funny noise, so she pulled off to the nearest gas station. It was a good thing that she did, because as soon as they were off the road it broke down.

"Then how are we going to get the cupcakes?" Maryanne asked with a sad look on her face.

"Mommy will find a way, I promise."

First she tried calling Delia, but she wasn't answering. Then she called her mother, but she was also not answering. Then she tried anyone else she could think of. After what seemed like forever, well to Maryanne anyway, she finally got a hold of Jim, whose shift had just ended.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Melinda said, hanging up the phone. "Maryanne, guess what?"

"What?" She asked, obviously excited and hoping it was good news. After all, she wanted her cupcakes!

"Daddy just finished work, and he will be here soon to pick you up and take you to the store." She told her.

"Really? Yay!"

"There's only one thing. It's getting late and we don't have time to make a whole new batch of cupcakes. Is it ok if we just buy you some store-bought ones instead?" Melinda asked. After seeing the disappointment on Maryanne's face, she added, "I promise that next week we can make some homemade cupcakes just for us, you won't have to bring them to school and share them or anything, ok?"

"Fine." Maryanne sighed, upset that she didn't get her "homemade" cupcakes.

A few minutes later, Jim came to pick up Maryanne and Dan, and Melinda was left alone to wait for the tow truck. What a day, she thought.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review please!


	3. Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

Ok so this one is really short, but I don't have a lot of time to write it. I'm babysitting and the boy I'm watching should be waking up from his nap any minute.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Ghost Whisperer...but I do own Maryanne and Dan.

* * *

_--In this chapter, Maryanne is 5 and Dan is 1--_

Melinda was downstairs in the kitchen when she heard a crash come from Maryanne's room upstairs.

"Are you ok?" She shouted, running up to her daughters room. When she opened the door she found a very determined Maryanne jumping up and down trying to reach something on her bookshelf, and a pile of books lying on the ground below her.

"Maryanne, what are you trying to do?" She asked.

"I want my bear!" She shouted, pointing to her stuffed bear that was sitting on the shelf just above her reach.

"Here, let me get it down for you." Melinda offered, walking over to her and reaching up for it.

"No! I wanna get it myself!" Maryanne exclaimed, obviously very determined to do this all by herself.

Melinda, curious as to how Maryanne was going to pull this off, watched as her daughter continued to jump up and down - never quite able to reach that bear.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Melinda asked. When she didn't respond, Melinda assumed she was just concentrating so hard she didn't hear her. This continued on for several minutes, and each attempt by Maryanne failed.

Finally admitting defeat, she turned around to face her mom, sighed, and said "Fine."

"Here, how about I just help you so you can get it down yourself?" Melinda said, picking her daughter up and lifting her just high enough to reach that previously out-of-reach shelf. Maryanne happily grabbed her bear, excited that she was technically the one who got it down.

"Thank you mommy."

* * *

So what do you guys think? Review please!


	4. For all the truth that you made me see

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this! Although I have to admit, I've had a really bad couple of weeks, and I got sick (again), so I haven't really been in a writing mood! And to be honest, I actually forgot about this story! lol But then I remembered, and I wrote another chapter, and here it is!

I haven't really had time to edit it, so if I made a lot of grammatical erros, feel free to point them out to me, haha

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer, if I did, Jim would be alive..

* * *

_--In this chapter, Maryanne is 6 and Dan is 2--_

"But mommy, I don't understand." Maryanne said as she glanced over at the ghost staring at her. It was her first ghost, and Melinda was trying to teach her what to do.

"I know you don't, sweetie, but you will." Melinda told her. "Now, can you go ask him what I told you to ask him?" Maryanne nodded, walked over to the dead man, and repeated her mother's words. When she returned, she looked confused.

"What did he tell you?" Melinda asked her young daughter. Maryanne then recited what the man had told her, and Melinda nodded, taking in every word.

"Do you remember what else mommy said?" Melinda asked.

"Yes." Maryanne said, nodding her head.

"Ok, so see that girl over there?" Melinda asked as she gestured to the dead man's daughter. "I need you to go tell her everything you just told me, ok?"

"But why mommy?" She questioned.

"I told you, someday you'll understand. But right now, I just need you to do it." Melinda begged. Maryanne obeyed, and went over to recite what he said, again. Upon returning, she looked even more confused than she had the first time.

"Why is that girl crying, mommy? I didn't say anything mean."

"I know you didn't. You did great." Melinda assured her.

"But then why is she so sad?"

"Oh, sweetie, she's not sad. I promise. She' s just...in shock." Melinda explained.

"But why?" Maryanne asked innocently.

"I'll explain more when you're older." Melinda promised.

"You keep saying that. I want to know now."

"I know you do."

"Then why won't you tell me? And why can't anyone else see that man? Is he invisible?"

"Yes, Maryanne, he's invisible." Melinda said.

"But why?" Maryanne questioned again.

"Because...because he's dead." Melina told her daughter. She might as well explain now, Maryanne was such a curious little girl, she was bound to figure it out sometime. And besides, she needed to know the truth.

"Oh." Maryanne sighed. "But why can I see him, mommy?"

"Because you are special. We're all special. You, me, grandma, great grandma, and even Dan."

"I'm special?" She asked in a sweet, innocent voice only a six year old could pull off.

"Yes, you are." Melinda chuckled. "Very special."

* * *

Aw, isn't she just so adorable? lol

Review please!

* * *


	5. For all the love I found in you

Alright, I wasn't planning on updating this tonight, but I suddently had an idea for a chapter. I wrote it really fast because I have a bunch of homework I need to do, so it's not that great and there are probably a lot of grammatical mistakes. Live with it :D

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost whisperer...if I did, Jim would be a live..

* * *

_--In this chapter, Maryanne is 7, Dan is 3, and Andrea is a baby--_

"Time for bed, sweetie." Melinda said as she walked into her eldest daughter's room.

"Story!" She begged.

"One story." Melinda agreed. "What one do you want you hear, Mare?"

"Um, one I haven't heard before. Like...how you and daddy met!" Maryanne said excitedly, as if it was the best idea in the world.

"You want to hear the story of how your daddy and I met?" Melinda asked.

"Please!" Maryanne begged again.

"Ok." Melinda said, giving in. "Well, the apartment building I was living in caught on fire...."

"Were you ok?" The little girl asked, extremely worried about her mother.

"Yes, I was fine. But your daddy was a big, strong fireman and he came to help us put out the fire. And you know what he did?" She asked as she started to tuck her daughter in.

"What?"

"He _threw_ my slipper at me!"

"No way!"

"Yes way!" Melinda exclaimed as she handed Maryanne's favorite stuffed animal to her. "He threw it at me. I was very mad at him. But then later that night, I was out shopping, when I ran into him on the street. He broke my umbrella!"

"He broke it?" Maryanne asked, not believing all that she was hearing.

"Yes, he broke it. But he was very charming and he tricked me into going out to dinner with him. He took me to a little hot dog stand..."

"Hot dogs?" Maryanne asked.

"Yes, hot dogs. Not very romantic is it?" Maryanne nodded her head in agreement. "Well, although it was a little corny, I thought it was really sweet. While we were eating, we talked for a long time and got to know each other better."

"What happened next?"

"We fell in love and lived happily ever after."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. How could we not be happy, we have you and your little brother and sister? We also have each other. Nothing could make me happier than that." Melinda said sincerely.

"I like that story, mommy."

"Me too, baby, me too." Melinda was finishing tucking Maryanne in when she heard a faint noise from the other room. "I think I hear your sister crying, but I promise daddy will be in here in a minute to finish tucking you in, ok?"

"Ok, mommy. I love you."

"I love you too, goodnight." Melinda said as she walked out of the room. Maryanne sat quietly for a minute waiting for her dad to come in.

"Goodnight, Maryanne." Jim said as he entered the room.

"Goodnight daddy, I love you." She told him as he walked across the room and over to her.

"Ok, you got your stuffed animal, your blanket, and your nightlight is on. Am I missing anything?"

"Nope!" She shouted as he bent down to kiss her goodnight. He was about to leave when he turned around to tell her one last thing.

"And by the way, I _tossed_ that slipper at her."

* * *

Isn't Maryanne just adorable? lol I always love reviews!


	6. I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

Well, it's been a while since I wrote a new one shot for this story! It's short, but I like it.

I got back from camp a few days ago, so new chapters of the rest of my stories (for both GW and GG) should be up soon. I promise!

Disclaimer: GW is not mine...

* * *

_--Maryanne is 4, Dan is a baby--_

"He's so beautiful," Jim murmured as he looked down at the little bundle of joy that was sound asleep in Melinda's arms.

"He looks just like his daddy," Melinda smiled, looking up at her husband, "And someday, Dan, you are going to grow up to be just like him."

"You bet he is," Jim laughed as he reached down and gently stroked the side of his small, almost fragile cheek, "Mommy and daddy love you so much." He whispered.

Maryanne had been sitting next to Melinda on the hospital bed, starring at her new baby brother. She was used to being an only child, and she didn't like this one bit. With sad, pleading eyes, she looked up at her dad, "What about me?" she questioned innocently; almost sending tears to her parents eyes.

"Do you remember what we told you when we said you were going to be a big sister? We love you just as much as we did before," Melinda assured her, pulling her oldest into a tight hug while still snuggling Dan safely in her arms, "_Nothing_ will ever change that." She added, glancing back and forth between her two young children and Jim.

"And we love your new brother just as much as we love you. We love you both equally," Jim told her as he kissed her on the forehead, brushing aside her soft brown curls, "But you will always, _always_ be my little girl."

"Promise?" The preschooler questioned, still not sure what to think about the whole situation.

"We promise," Melinda told her, squeezing her once more.

"I love you mommy and daddy," Maryanne smiled, and looked over at her little brother, "I love you too, Dan."

* * *

Ok, I seriously think it's time for a group "awww" right now, anyone else agree? lol

I think next time I want to do one revolving around Andrea, she's barely been in half of the one-shots so far.

Review!


	7. Through the lies, you were the truth

Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story! To be honest, I kind of forgot about it...

Oh, and I promise I'll update my other GW story soon, I've just been really busy lately.

Disclaimer: I still do not own GW, amazing, isn't it?

NOTE: To fully understand this chapter, you have to have read chapter 4.

* * *

_-In this chapter, Maryanne is 12, Dan is 8, and Andrea is 5—_

"Why are the other kids making fun of me?" Andrea asked. She was sitting on the couch in the living room, arms crossed across her chest, tears streaming down her face. Melinda took a seat next to her youngest daughter, and pulled her in close.

"They are laughing because they don't understand," Melinda explained, kissing the top of Andrea's head.

"I don't understand either," Andrea sniffed, wiping hear eyes as she looked up questioningly at her mom.

"You sound just like your sister," Melinda laughed a little, remembering the day she had helped Maryanne with her first ghost.

"What about me?" Maryanne asked as she walked in from the kitchen, chips and soda in hand.

"The other kids were laughing at me, and I don't know why!" Andrea pouted, trying to get the attention back on her. "The man was real, I know he was. I saw him, why wouldn't they believe me?"

"Because they couldn't see him," Maryanne told her as she took a seat on the floor in front of her sister, finally understand what was going on, "Mom, do you want to explain or do you want me to do it?"

"You can do it," Melinda smiled, ruffling her older daughter's hair.

"Explain what?" Andrea insisted, "Why couldn't they seem him, too?"

"Andrea," Her older sister started, "This is going to be hard for you to understand, but that man wasn't alive anymore."

"What do you mean?" The five year old asked innocently, a few more tears sliding down her reddened cheeks. "He was too, I saw him! Why don't you believe me?"

"Oh, honey, I do believe you. But Maryanne is right, he wasn't alive, he was a ghost," Melinda said, taking over as she gave Andrea another comforting squeeze, "That's why the other kids couldn't see him."

"But why could I see him?"

"Because we're special," Maryanne explained, sharing a quick look with her mom, "Me, you, Danny, mommy, grandma, we're all special. We have a special gift, and it lets us help people. But the other kids, they aren't like us, and they can't know that we're special, so you have to keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay," Andrea agreed, brightening up a little. She had always liked keeping secrets.

"You have to promise," Melinda said as she lifted the young girl up and set her on her lap, making room for Maryanne to sit next to them on the couch.

"I promise."

* * *

You Like? Review!


End file.
